


Дживс и умопомрачительный бал

by dokhtar_vatzzan, fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020
Summary: Дживс поддаётся на уговоры Берти, и всё оборачивается печально. Берти пытается спасти ситуацию.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 44
Kudos: 85
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 драбблы и мини G - PG-13





	Дживс и умопомрачительный бал

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic) за бетинг.

― …А по-моему, это просто умопомрачительная идея. Тип-топ! Ты разве так не считаешь? А если я очень-очень попрошу? Ну пожалуйста, Дживс, ну давай! Это будет так весело!

― Сэр, бал, о котором вы говорите, проводится только для слуг.

― Но это же маскарад! Меня никто не узнает!

― Проблема заключается не только в этом, сэр. Она ещё и в том, что аналогичный бал год назад привлёк внимание полиции.

― Полиции? Что полиция забыла на балу, Дживс? Там были серебряные сливочники, которые кто-то собирался украсть?

― Нет, сэр. Полицию привлекло обилие гостей с такой же, как у нас с вами, особенностью.

― О чём ты, Дживс? Они тоже в восторге от кухни Анатоля?

― Нет, сэр, они, если можно так выразиться, в восторге от представителей собственного пола.

― Но мы в восторге только друг от друга, а не от всех представителей, так что нас это не касается.

― Мне тоже бы хотелось так думать, сэр. Однако, возвращаясь к появлению полиции на прошлогоднем балу, вынужден отметить, что её внимание в наибольшей мере было приковано к мужчинам, переодетым женщинами, а также к их спутникам.

― Возмутительно! Где же тогда порядочным людям выгуливать свои платья?

― Со стороны властей это крайне досадное небрежение интересами налогоплательщиков, сэр.

― И что же делать?

― Очевидно, сэр, что от посещения бала леди Малькольм в Альберт-Холле нам следует воздержаться. 

Я неверяще покачал головой:

― И отказаться от танцев? От карнавала? Чушь, Дживс! Нонсенс! Ерунда! Неслыханная белиберда, ясно? Какая-то идиотская полиция не может лишить нас шикарной вечеринки. Ну, пожалуйста, ну Реджинальд, ну любимый!

Признаюсь, мне пришлось поуговаривать ещё около часа и даже пожертвовать лавандовыми перчатками и золотым кушаком, пока он наконец не сдался.

― Очень хорошо, ― Дживс почти незаметно кивнул и издал едва различимый звук, минорный и тихий, словно на покрытом улитками склоне вздохнула опечаленная овца, но не поблизости, а в соседнем графстве.

***

Может, я забежал немного вперёд? Даже если и так, думаю, сообразительный читатель всё равно догадался, о чём идёт речь. Любому понятно, что я вычитал в газете о том, что некая леди Малькольм организует в Альберт-Холле для слуг какой-то совершенно умопомрачительный бал, билеты стоят столько-то, начало во столько-то. Естественно, я дико обрадовался! Не то что бы бал или задорная вечеринка в наши дни ― это какая-то редкость. Ясное дело, нет. Вечеринок больше, чем вечеров. Проблема не в этом. Проблема в том, что на большинстве из них не рады таким, как Дживс. В смысле, слугам, а не ошеломительно красивым и недосягаемо умным. А даже на самых задорных вечеринках я бесконечно скучаю без его ошеломительного ума и недосягаемой красоты. Поэтому от идеи слить воедино Дживса и вечеринку я загорелся, как пропитанная бензином спичка, оказавшаяся в центре пожара.

Дживс, как вы уже знаете, сперва отнёсся к затее скептически, но искренние мольбы молодого господина, подкреплённые возложенными на алтарь жертвами в лице упомянутых кушака и перчаток, заставили его уступить. Так мы и оказались в Альберт-Холле выплясывающими чарльстон в центре огромной веселящейся толпы. Всё было просто тип-топ, а стало бы ещё тип-топнее, если бы не нагрянула полиция. Помнится, так я Дживсу и сказал: 

― Клянусь Юпитером, Дживс, это полиция!

― Умоляю вас, постарайтесь не паниковать, сэр, ― произнёс он, загораживая меня широкой спиной и направляя к лестнице.

― Они идут сюда! Зачем я только надел костюм Марии-Антуанетты? Это была дурацкая идея! Дживс, нас казнят?

― Нет, с...

Он не договорил, так как из толпы прямо на нас вывалились два представителя закона, и тот, что был толще и бесцеремоннее, безо всяких там предисловий и эпитафий ― если это правильное слово ― защёлкнул на Дживсе наручники. Я возмущенно распахнул рот, но оттуда не вывалилось ничего, кроме беспомощного:

― Quoi?.. Quoi?.. 

Как видишь, дорогой читатель, от шока я перешёл на язык Марии-Антуанетты.

― Осмелюсь доложить, сэр, ― гаркнул тот самый коп, что защёлкнул на Дживсе наручники, ― эта барышня квакает.

― Похоже, французская горничная. Гони её прочь, Даллард. Нам некогда отвлекаться на дамские штучки. Нужно ловить извращенцев, особенно самых отпетых: переодетых в женское платье.

― Да, сэр. Слушаю, сэр. Ступай, красотка, ― махнул мне Даллард.

Я в отчаянии выпучил гляделки на Дживса. Тот смотрел мимо, совершенно меня не замечая. Так, словно бы мы не знакомы.

― Quoi?.. ― повторил я несчастным голосом.

― Не до тебя, лягушатница, ― отрезал Даллард и сцапал Дживса за локоть.

― Смотри за этим внимательнее, ― указывая на Дживса, сказал второй коп, долговязый, с жидкими усиками. ― Он кажется мне особо отъявленным извращенцем. Это сейчас он во фраке. А ты представь его в корсете и платье с глубоким вырезом.

― Так точно, сэр, представил, ― отрапортовал Даллард, внимательно разглядывая Дживса сквозь подозрительный прищур.

― А теперь вообрази на нём кружевную юбку и обрати внимание на это похотливое, просвечивающее сквозь сеточку ткани, крепкое, как бивень, бедро.

― Вообразил, сэр. Ну и срамота! И как только таких типов земля носит?

― Таким место в тюрьме, Даллард, а не среди здоровых людей.

― Золотые слова, сэр.

― Пошли. Доставим его в участок, ― кивнул второй, и все трое, включая упорно не замечающего меня Дживса, зашагали к выходу.

Я, подбирая юбки, засеменил следом. Уже на улице коп по фамилии Даллард скосил на меня глаза.

― Сэр, осмелюсь доложить, французская горничная увязалась за нами. Может, у них шуры-муры, и этот тип, ― он мотнул головой на Дживса, ― не извращенец?

Я с надеждой затаил дыхание.

Долговязый пристально посмотрел на Дживса:

― Нет. Эти развратные плечи, эти растленные руки… Исключено.

Тут кто-то наступил мне сзади на юбку как раз в тот момент, когда я делал шаг, и, боюсь, мне пришлось потерять равновесие. Пока я поднимался с тротуара, копы запихнули Дживса в полицейский автомобиль, а следом втиснулись сами.

― C'est mon fiancé! ― выкрикнул я вдогонку, но было уже поздно: взревел мотор, меня окатило облаком вонючего газа, и автомобиль рванул прочь.

***

Никогда ещё земля не была так пуста и безвидна. Не помню, как я доковылял до Беркли-Меншенс. Помню лишь, что в голове засело одно чёртово «quoi» и ничего больше. Если бы на моём месте был Дживс, у него давно б уже созрел спасительный план. У меня же не зрело ничего, кроме отчаяния да ещё синяка на заднице, вызванного падением на тротуар. Добредя до дома, я опустился синяком на банкетку и в отчаянии набрал номер тёти Далии.

― Привет бездельникам, ― бесчувственно прогрохотала старая родственница. ― Чего это ты на ночь глядя блеешь трагическим голосом? Опять помолвлен?

Я поспешно посвятил родственную старушенцию в перипетии, добавив, разумеется, что Дживс никакой не извращенец, а un honnête citoyen.

― Не поняла, что ты там промямлил в конце. Ты уже, конечно, позвонил адвокату? ― деловито осведомилась тётушка, отбросив легкомысленный тон.

― Quoi?.. ― переспросил я.

― Хотя бы выяснил, в какой участок замели Дживса?

― Quoi?.. ― переспросил я снова.

― Да что там у тебя квакает? Пластинка со звуками деревенской природы? Или ты мне из болота звонишь? Ладно, балда, я сама всем этим займусь, а ты поищи какую-нибудь девушку, а лучше двух, с которыми Дживс имел шуры-муры.

― Но зачем, тётя?!

«У него же есть я!» ― почти вырвалось у меня, но в последнюю секунду я благоразумно прикусил язык.

― В суде кто-то должен свидетельствовать в пользу того, что у Дживса по женской части всё в ажуре, ― резонно заметила тётя. ― Рассказ какой-нибудь ясноглазой горничной о том, как они украдкой целовались в кладовке для обуви и планировали к весне восемнадцать детишек, произведёт на судью благоприятное впечатление.

Тётушка была чертовски права, но я не знал где найти таких девушек.

― Но я не знаю, где найти таких девушек! ― в отчаянии простонал я. ― Была какая-то официантка, но сто лет назад, ещё до того как мы с Дживсом… неважно. И она не дотумкала оставить мне адрес!

― А ты как-нибудь пошевелись, порыскай. Тебе же небезразлична судьба Дживса?

― Тётя! ― выдохнул я с упрёком, но тётя чесала дальше:

― …На худой конец, попроси кого-нибудь из своих знакомых девиц притвориться его возлюбленной.

Я призадумался. Престарелая родственница была правее правого. Когда она положила трубку и стены комнаты перестали содрогаться от звуков её могучего голоса, я позвонил Бинго ― ведь это он первым вдохновился той официанткой, с которой после был замечен Дживс.

Увы, напрасно я тратил время. Этот олух Бинго запамятовал даже имя бывшей королевы сердца, зато я вспомнил ещё одну несостоявшуюся спутницу жизни моей идеальной половины ― кухарку, вышедшую замуж за лорда Биттлшема, дядю Бинго. Вспомнить-то я о ней вспомнил, но толку? Вряд ли, выбравшись в высшее общество, эта дама захочет выбраться в суд, чтобы откровенничать про свои шашни с камердинером. Тем не менее я выцарапал у Бинго нужный номер и выложил Бинговой новоявленной тётке слегка подредактированную версию трагедии. Сердце моё, разумеется, на этом не успокоилось. Только дурак станет успокаиваться сердцем и полагаться на тётку, тем более если это не тётя Далия. Я чувствовал: ещё чуть-чуть, «и разорвётся грудь от мути» ― ну или как-то похоже, потому что больше ни об одной Дживсовой суженой мне известно не было. Оставалось только лжесвидетельство. Наверняка у Китикэта, прочно подвизавшегося на актёрском поприще, найдётся какая-нибудь приятельница, согласная за благодарственную мзду изобразить любовный или даже матримониальный интерес к такому статному парню, как Дживс. Окрылённый этой идеей, я рванул в нужный театр, ведь как раз в это время у Китикэта обычно заканчивались вечерние спектакли.

― Автограф? ― с лучезарной улыбкой поинтересовался он, когда я ворвался в гримёрную. ― Ах, это ты, Берти, ― буркнул он разочарованно, взглянув на моё лицо. ― Пришёл возвратить костюм Марии-Антуанетты?

― Quoi?.. ― переспросил я, недоумевая, как можно спрашивать о каком-то костюме, когда Дживс томится в застенках, как какой-нибудь Прометей, а жирный и долговязый копы клюют его печень, терзая поочерёдно то левый, то правый бок, о чём я тут же Китикэту и сообщил.

Выслушав повесть о душераздирающем пленении Дживса, тот, покачав головой, доложил, что все его подружки умчали на гастроли в Брайтон, и добавил, чтобы я не вешал голову. Понятно, что от таких новостей голова моя свесилась ниже пола.

Убитый, я поплёлся домой, но по дороге завернул в «Трутни», где излил измученную душу сочувствующим, но бессильным помочь друзьям. Дома я снова набрал телефон престарелой родственницы.

― …Ничего?! ― прогрохотала в трубку престарелая родственница. ― Ничего?!

Я содрогнулся. И вовсе не от силы тётушкиного голоса, хотя им можно было измельчать иерихонские стены, а от угрызений совести, дорогой читатель. Ведь это по моей вине Дживса заковали в кандалы и бросили в подземелье, а я не мог даже обеспечить двух маломальских свидетельниц, готовых заявить под присягой о решимости Дживса вступить в любовный союз с тем и только тем, кто угоден обществу, судье и Его величеству, а ни в коем случае не с Бертрамом.

― …И чем ты занимался всё это время, малахольный? ― не унималась тётушка. ― Ведь завтра уже суд!

Я, понурив голову ещё ниже, выслушал от тёти, когда и куда нужно причаливать, тихо поблагодарил и повесил трубку.

***

Больше всего на свете я боялся опоздать на заседание суда и, разумеется, опоздал. Вообще-то я приехал на два часа раньше, но не в тот суд, а в другой, как назло расположенный на той же улице, и это выяснилось, только когда какой-то пожилой клерк осведомился, с какой целью я мечусь по коридору туда-сюда уже третий час.

Когда я ворвался в нужную комнату нужного здания, слушания, если верить часам, подходили к концу.

― Я! Я хочу выступить свидетелем со стороны обвиняемого!

Но так как я торопился, да к тому же ещё задыхался от быстрого бега, получилось что-то вроде: «Я хочу обнимаемого!», да ещё и ни с того ни с сего по-французски.

Взглядом я отыскал Дживса. Он смотрел на меня с ужасом. Его лицо бледнело прямо на глазах.

Судья, которого я тоже отыскал взглядом, смотрел на меня без ужаса, но с отчётливым непониманием.

― Вы тоже хотите выступить со стороны обвиняемого? ― поправив очки, переспросил он.

Я кивнул. Дживс побледнел ещё сильнее. Я улыбнулся ему обнадёживающей, как мне хотелось думать, улыбкой.

― Oui, ― адресовал я судье своё «да».

― Так и быть, ― согласился судья, и в его голосе послышалась усталость. Рукой он указал, куда нужно пройти. ― Положите руку на Библию, назовите себя и поклянитесь говорить правду и только правду.

Дживс зажмурился и опустил голову.

Я встал, куда надо, и сделал, как говорил судья. 

― Так что же вы хотели сказать? ― поторопил тот. ― Не тяните время, у меня через полчаса следующее заседание.

Я открыл рот и снова закрыл. Я же обещал говорить правду и только правду!

Судья вздохнул.

― Стороны обвинения и защиты могут задавать вопросы.

Два типа в мантиях недоверчиво посмотрели на меня и синхронно покачали головами.

― Нет вопросов, Ваша честь.

Судья снова вздохнул и повернулся ко мне.

― Вы знакомы с обвиняемым?

― Oui, ― подтвердил я. ― Oui. 

Судья вздохнул так, словно был той самой черепахой, на чьём панцире громоздились слоны, поддерживающие земную твердь.

― У вас была любовная связь с обвиняемым?

Я похолодел. Дживс, на которого я рискнул посмотреть украдкой, был близок к обмороку. Нужно было срочно что-то соврать.

― Oui, ― помимо воли вырвалось у меня. ― Oui.

И дальше меня понесло ― может, сказалась бессонная ночь? Я, захлёбываясь, изложил, какой Дживс прекрасный, умный и нежный, какой он заботливый, добрый и славный, внимательный, страстный, неутомимый, любимый и любящий. И зачем-то добавил, какие у него сильные руки и широкая спина. Дживс закрыл лицо ладонями, а сам я готов был проглотить собственный язык, чтобы наконец-то заткнуться, но за меня это сделал судья. Не в смысле проглотил мой язык, а в смысле заставил заткнуться.

― Достаточно, ― проговорил он утомлённо. ― Видимо, вы говорите на каком-то редком диалекте французского. Я полагал, что превосходно знаю язык, но совершенно не понимаю вас, за исключением разве что «oui». Но это неважно: других свидетельств более чем хватает, чтобы заключить, что обвинения в мужеложстве, предъявленные ответчику, не имеют под собой оснований. Скорее, перед нами образец современного Казановы. Вердикт суда: не виновен.

***

И только когда Дживса выпустили из-под стражи и к его белым, как яичная скорлупа, щекам, стала медленно возвращаться краска, я смог наконец оглядеть зал, который после удара судейского молотка взорвался аплодисментами. Зал был полон. Я увидел и леди Биттлшем, и официантку, и тётю Далию, и Коротышку ― сестрёнку Китикэта, прославившуюся своей игрой в Голливуде, и Бобби, и Стиффи, и кучу других знакомых и незнакомых особ женского пола.

― …Ну, ты даёшь, Берти! ― выкрикнула, подскочив ко мне, Бобби, когда я вместе с толпой очутился в коридоре. ― Что ты там нёс? Это что ― был французский? Ты бы ещё по-китайски залопотал! Никто же не разобрал ни словечка! Ну, может, один Дживс только: у него ума палата, и знает тебя, как облупленного. Но он, бедный, чуть со стыда не сгорел, слушая твоё произношение. Как ты вообще закончил школу?.. Ух, жалко, ты пропустил моё выступление! Уж я-то говорила на королевском английском. А какую историю любви наплела ― закачаешься. Хотя и у Стиффи вышло не хуже. А уж когда миссис Трэверс…

― Тётя Далия тоже свидетельствовала, что у неё были шуры-муры с Дживсом? ― слабо пробормотал я. ― Дядюшку Тома хватит удар!

― Не переживай, она трубила не про себя, а про роман Дживса с какой-то ясноглазой, как она выразилась, горничной. Ей-богу, хватило бы на восемнадцать томов, и хорошо, если не уголовного дела. Она там упомянула кладовку с детьми…

Пока Бобби трещала, я смотрел, как Дживс по-очереди обходит и благодарит пришедших. Меня он словно нарочно избегал. Я задумался над этой загадкой, но тут же получил увесистый тычок в спину, который меня из описанной задумчивости вывел. Обернувшись, я обнаружил, что то был родственный тычок, подаренный племяннику любимой тётушкой.

― Ну, ты и охламон, Берти. Это ж надо было такой театр «Глобус» устроить.

― Глобус, старая родственница? При чём тут география? ― непонимающе переспросил я, но тётушка уже махнула рукой и переключилась на леди Биттлшем. 

Вскоре все разбрелись, и мы с Дживсом остались в вестибюле одни. Он шагнул ко мне, одарил нечитаемым, абсолютно непереводимым взглядом и произнёс:

― Поедемте домой, сэр. Вам нужно переодеться.

Вот в этом весь Дживс. Рушатся и возводятся судьбы, неистовствует неумолимый рок, норовя то и дело врезать по голове, а всё, что его заботит ― Дживса, конечно, а не рок: во что молодой господин одет. Уму непостижимо. Покачав головой, я бок о бок с Его непостижимостью проследовал на улицу и запрыгнул в пойманное им такси. 

В машине я неоднократно порывался начать разговор, но Дживс каждый раз меня останавливал предупреждающим взглядом, так что в конце концов я решил не открывать рот, пока не доберёмся до квартиры. В прихожей я наконец распахнул пасть, но взгляд мой напоролся на зеркало, и так я с распахнутой пастью и застыл. 

― Позвольте ваши шляпку и парик, сэр, ― с видом нашпигованной неодобрением лягушки проговорил Дживс.

Я молча стянул Марии-Антуанеттины головные причиндалы и протянул ему.

― Смотри-ка, платье почти не измялось.

Эту реплику, пытавшуюся сойти за беззаботную, Дживс проигнорировал.

― Как хорошо, что мой французский настолько плох, что его никто, кроме тебя, не понимает, ― наконец выдавил я.

― Да, сэр, ― заметил Дживс сухо.

― И как хорошо, что я метался по квартире всю ночь и забыл с вечера переодеться, иначе судья...

― Да, сэр, ― оборвал Дживс.

― И как хорошо…

Он не дал мне договорить. Это был очень-очень рассерженный поцелуй. Вообще, это так, к сведению: Дживс целуется намного понятнее, чем я говорю по-французски.

― Прости, ― сказал я, отдышавшись.

― Вас могли заключить в тюрьму, сэр, ― упрекнул меня Дживс, но уже без недавней сухости, наоборот: его синие глаза влажно сверкнули. ― Я же с самого начала давал вам понять, чтобы вы вели себя, будто мы незнакомы.

― Прости, ― повторил я.

― Явиться в суд в платье, сэр! Назвать своё имя! Только благодаря тому, что вы произнесли его невнятно и с неправильным ударением, вас записали как Берту Вустэ, но…

Я не дал ему договорить. Это был очень-очень извиняющийся поцелуй. И тогда Дживс ответил очень-очень нежным поцелуем, на который я откликнулся очень-очень страстным.

― Мы можем сделать это прямо в чёртовом платье, ― задыхаясь, предложил я.

Дживс одобрительно прикусил мне мочку, но в эту секунду очень-очень подло зазвонил телефон. 

Дживс вытащил одну руку из моего лифа, вторую ― из-под юбок, огладил взлохмаченные волосы, подмерцал к аппарату, поднял трубку и абсолютно ровным голосом, разве что на полтона ниже обычного, произнёс: 

― Резиденция мистера Вустера. …Да, мисс. …Сэр, с вами хочет говорить мисс Роберта Уикем, ― пояснил он, передавая трубку мне.

― …Бобби? ― хрипло выдавил я ― Только быстрей, у меня тут пожар.

― Ничего, Дживс потушит, ― отмахнулась пигалица. ― Берти, мы тут со Стиффи и девочками поболтали, ― прочирикала она деловито, ― и заключили, что с тебя должок. Сам посуди: теперь весь Лондон в курсе, что только благоразумие твоего камердинера помешало нашей бурлящей страсти выплеснуться за границы приличия. Так что с тебя вечеринка. Ты должен нам маскарад. Всё понятно? И Дживс пусть тоже участвует, как-никак он мой несостоявшийся муж…

Отведя трубку в сторону, я с надеждой посмотрел на Дживса.

― Ты слышал, что она сказала про маскарад?

― К сожалению, да, сэр, ― Дживс почти незаметно кивнул и издал едва различимый звук, минорный и тихий, словно на покрытом улитками склоне вздохнула опечаленная овца, но не поблизости, а в соседнем графстве.

― А по-моему, это просто умопомрачительная идея. Тип-топ! Ты разве так не считаешь? А если я очень-очень попрошу? Ну пожалуйста, Дживс, ну давай! Это будет так весело!..

_Примечания:_

Про ежегодный бал для слуг, который леди Малькольм устраивала в Альберт-Холле в 20-х ― 30-х годах прошлого столетия, можно прочитать по ссылке:

[ https://www.royalalberthall.com/about-the-hall/news/2013/september/from-the-archives-the-royal-albert-hall-entertains-londons-domestic-staff-at-lady-malcolms-servants-balls/ ](https://www.royalalberthall.com/about-the-hall/news/2013/september/from-the-archives-the-royal-albert-hall-entertains-londons-domestic-staff-at-lady-malcolms-servants-balls/)

Quoi? ― что? (франц.)

C'est mon fiancé ― это мой жених (франц.)

Un honnête citoyen ― честный гражданин (франц.)

Oui ― да (франц.)


End file.
